1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic secretary. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic secretary which is capable of recording voice messages and translating them digitally which can be displayed on a computer monitor, speaker, and/or printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are message recorders, telephones and computers having monitors and printers attached thereto. However, until the present invention, an electronic secretary having voice recognition and automatic dialing in conjunction with recording, play back, monitor display, and printing capabilities seamlessly integrated into one system has not been accomplished.
Numerous innovations for message recording, displaying and printing devices are provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.